Suffer the Little Children
|image = Deadwood - - Image 1.jpg |imagecaption = |series = Deadwood |season = 1 |episode = 8 |runtime = 54 |airdate = May 9, 2004 |producers = Steve Turner, Jody Worth, Scott Stephens, Davis Guggenheim, Gregg Fienberg, David Milch |writer = Elizabeth Sarnoff |director = Daniel Minahan |guest star(s) = Jeffrey Jones, Raymond McKinnon, Sean Bridgers, Kim Dickens, Kristen Bell, Ricky Jay, Greg Cipes, Geri Jewell, Zach Grenier |previous = Bullock Returns to the Camp |next = No Other Sons or Daughters}} is the eighth episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on May 9, 2004. Plot Deadwood breathes easier when some riders arrive in town with the smallpox vaccine, and word of a possible treaty with the Sioux. The results of Bullock's analysis of her gold claim move Alma to reassess her plans and sets up a confrontation between Bullock and Swearengen. When Flora tries to quit, Cy teaches Joanie a deadly lesson at the expense of a couple of con artists. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *''Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) - credit only'' *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick *''Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) - credit only'' *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Kristen Bell (as Flora Anderson) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Greg Cipes (as Miles Anderson) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Zach Grenier (as Andy Cramed) Co-Starring *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Jim Cody Williams (as Terrence) *David Nelson (as David) *Bethalyn Staples (as Saloon Girl) *Monty Stuart *W. Scott Mason Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: Xavier Perez Grobet *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Directed by: Daniel Minahan Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: S.A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-DeMaine *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Tanner Gill, Robert F. Jauregeui, Matthew Taylor & Nancy Thurston *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Directors: Hillary Schwartz, Timothy Engle & Korey Pollard *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark & DuPree Dial *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bruce DiValerio *Construction Foreman: Butch Montgomery *Toolman: Joe Valentino *Labor Foreman: Ranier Wolf *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dresser: Scott Henry *Set Dressers: John Brewer, James Bolle, Frank Bertolino & John F. Horning *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Craig Nolan *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich & Frederick Apolito *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus & Deborah McNulty *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Susan Schwary & Angela Gurule *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun :Electricians: *Billy Gunn *Duane Katz *Russell Griffith *Christopher Bernal *Doug Huete : :Grips: *Mike Muller *David Nims *Ernesto Perez *James Christopher Thornton *Mike Hodges : *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Assts. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Courtney Sexton *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerk: Kerry Mock *Welfare Workers: David Queirolo, Judith Brown & Gail Rucker *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Mike McGrath *Mollie M. Stallman *Dino Bozikovic *Joe May *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Zach Hunt : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Post Production Coordinator: Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editors: Mark Hartzell & James Stellar, Jr. *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Larry Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Suffer the Little Children - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes